


Parched

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Ficlet, Pining Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Unfairly Attractive Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: At a gala celebrating the new Republic, Rey suddenly finds herself parched, a little too warm, and in need of much liquid assistance to help her get through the evening.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Parched

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/3/20 prompt: Um… I’m gonna need vodka in a water glass, with ice, and I’m gonna be ordering ‘water’ from you all night long so… one… ‘water,’ please.

She stands at the bar, waiting for the bartender to come back with her glass of “water.”

Her mouth is unbearably dry, you see. She was already uncomfortable enough at this gala to celebrate the new Republic, wearing a fancy-if-too-fiddly dress and shoes that evidently came straight from the dark side. But then _he_ walked in —

She’s always known that he was handsome. Objectively, in the years since they met, she _knew_ this. But this . . . this was _new_ , the way he filled out his tuxedo so very well, his hair even more perfectly coiffed than normal, a strategic curl sitting _just so_ at his forehead.

She saw him, and her throat went dry, and she knew there was no way to get through the evening without a little help, not with how unfairly attractive he looked, and especially not with the new fluttery feeling that recently started setting up shop in her stomach every time he was near, the way she suddenly becomes nervous, almost giddy, every time he even looks her way . . .

The bartender sets the “water” down in front of her at the same time a familiar, honey-sweet voice says from behind her, “Hello, Rey.”

She gulps down her drink in two-seconds flat before turning to face Poe.

Suddenly she’s even _more_ parched, and much, much too warm, but she can’t bear to take her eyes off him, even as she calls over her shoulder to the bartender, “Another.”

_Kriff. This is going to be a long evening._


End file.
